(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a simple, inexpensive shoe construction of a lightweight, comfortable shoe. In particular, the present invention pertains to a shoe construction that employs a midsole molded of flexible, resilient material around a rigid plate, where the midsole and encapsulated plate are insertable into a separately constructed outsole and shoe upper.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Many different types of shoe constructions and methods of shoe construction exist in the prior art. In the construction of shoes that are primarily intended to cushion the foot and support the foot laterally, for example athletic or running shoes, the number of components in the shoe construction and the number of the construction steps can be numerous. The additional component parts used in the construction of a shoe and the additional method steps involved in the construction of the shoe add to the overall manufacturing cost of the shoe.
While many comfortable shoes have been designed, the designs of the shoes have required elaborate and expensive constructions. It follows that a shoe having a simple, inexpensive construction that is also lightweight and comfortable to wear would be very desirable.